Spider Adventure New 52
by levelxtremedude
Summary: Master Weaver plants a seed in an unknown universe filled with beings with god-like powers, a journey is what makes a hero not the other way around.
1. Beginning

**Disclaimer:** **Spider-Man and DC and other related content belong to their respective owners Marvel Entertainment/Disney and Dc Comics/ Warner Brothers.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

August 20th 2008

He types rapidly on the computer, eyes moving rapidly on the screen before him as he moves the cursor of the mouse to where the delete file button is. He pushes it without second thought, he watches as the bar is processing to delete the files on the computer.

He then gets out of his chair to a drawer, he opens it to find different variation of the same bottle but he takes one out in particular then he goes to install it in to where he has miniature tanks of spiders are. Soon a mist covers the spiders in the tank killing them instantly, he nods his head in approval.

He then proceeds to another desk reaching for his badge, and on his badge was name the name of company: PARKER INDUSTRIES and below his picture was his name: RICHARD PARKER.

He swipes it through the id scanner, as he does an alarm starts to sound he looks up muttering under his breath, "That can't be good…."

He goes to the computer checking it to see if the files have been deleted to his utter shock and anger they were not as he read that his badge was revoked, slamming his hands on the table he cursed his luck, "That son of b**** locked me out."

Richard knew that there was not time to ponder any minute now the guards will be on his tail, he grabbed his suitcase, took his robe and left to his utter amazement without incident.

He was 30 feet from the building when he turned around looking up at the top, he shook his head in disgust as he read LuthorCorp on the top of the building.

"One day this building will return to its proper owners..." He said to no one as he turned and left

* * *

2 days later New York City Queens 8:50 PM

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1 ready or not here I come Teresa!" A young boy about the of 7 said aloud

He was sitting on the stairways of his home when he got up to look for the girl named Teresa, his first stop was the living room as walked in he peered over the couch, no one was there. He looked at the curtains of the windows, the young boy saw a pair of shoes sticking out of curtains. He crept over to catch the girl name Teresa off guard but when he opened it a broom fell.

The boy frowned, he left to check elsewhere. Once he was in the hallway he opened the closet to find nothing so he closed it. The boy checked real quick where his family portrait was sitting on the table, within each portrait was a picture; one portrait was of him, in front of it was his mother with his father, him a girl with redhead together at Disney world, after came his parents on their wedding day and to the left was a picture of Teresa.

The door to his father studies opened, soon enough he found the person he was looking for "Aha I found you Teresa!"

The little girl looked at the boy who was her height, the boy looked at her face it was pale, "What wrong?" he asked

She looked at their father's desk then to the window, "Look Peter!"

The lad heard the window slamming on the frame as he walked over to the front of his desk, "Dad! DAD!"

Richard came in the room in a hurry at the sound of his son calling, with a hand on the door he surveyed his studies; it was a mess papers on the floor, the chairs overturned and his window was broken in a particularly spot next to the handled.

"Oh no…" he whispered, he rushed over to his son picking him up placing him next to his sister. Soon he went over to the curtains closed it, picked up his thrown drawer searching frantically in it. Soon he picked up a pin opening a secret compartment then he called, "Mary!"

Soon a redhead woman came in, "Richard what is…oh my…"

Mary quickly went over to her children picking up her son and placing Teresa at her side watching her husband going through the files of a folder that an 'O' crossed out. He looked at her, "Pack their bags…we're going to my brother's house."

She nodded leaving with her children, Richard went to the board erasing part of a formula. He pulled out his cellphone dialed a number placing it on his ear, when the other end said hello he said; "Mitch its Richard, meet me at LaGuardia Airport…Yes now! I'll explain everything when I get there… Get the plane ready as soon as you arrive we'll meet you there in 12 minutes…"

12 minutes later as they arrived at the airport Richard had a thought, the one thing he loved about being a multi-millionaire was owning a private jet, he can come and go to anywhere in the States whenever he pleased without showing passport unless it demanded him to go abroad.

Though the only thing he wishes is for the rain to stop but the Parker family went on board the private jet. Mary strapped her two children next to each other, while she sat in front of them strapping herself in.

"Mamma where are we going?" Asked the young boy

"We are going to visit Uncle Ben and Aunt May in Smallville, we are going to drop you guys off their so you can live with them for a little a while." She said patting her son knee, "Your father and I have business to attend to."

"Are you and daddy going away for a long time?" Teresa asked clutching her stuffed rabbit, "I don't like it when you guys are gone for so long."

Mary bit her lip, "I don't know how long will it will be sweetie but when this over I promise we'll go to Six Flags when we get back ok? We'll even invite Uncle Ben and Aunt May to come with us."

Both children had a wide smiles on their faces they loved it when the entire family got to on vacation the only thing was their relatives lived in Kanas so it was hard to visit from time to time with their parent's schedule however they did make the time one way or another.

"Now sleep we've got a long trip ahead of us." She said with a smile, she watched as both children snuggled down closing their eyes. A few moments went by until their breathing evened out it signaled to the woman that the two of them had fallen asleep.

Richards's footstep were heard, he sat down next to his wife strapping himself in. Mary Parker looked at him in despair as the plane took off to their destination.

* * *

Smallville, Kanas 12:30 AM

Teresa and Peter watched from the living room of their Aunt and Uncle Farm home as their relatives spoke in whispers. They didn't know what was going but the look on their family's faces was not pleasant it was more disturbed.

They spoke in whispers as the two children watched them from the frame of the door. After five more minutes of chatting the adults got up from the table, Richard pulled Teresa and Peter aside to talk to them.

"I want to you two to behave while your mother and I are away okay?" He said

"We want to come with you." Teresa said, Richard brought his two children in a hug kissing their foreheads

"Hopefully we will be back." He said

At the door of the house Mary was having difficult parting ways with her children. Richard pulled her before things got difficult as he whispered in her ear, "Mary please we don't have time."

As they left Peter called out to him, "Dad…"

He turned back to his son looking at his innocent face, "Be good and take care of your twin sister."

Then the door shut with both twins and Aunt May kneeling down next to him looking at the dark with dim light glowing on the porch.

* * *

Kansas Metropolis 8 years later 6:40 AM September 19, 2016

He snored as he twisted his bed, he was drooling from an open mouth as he licked his lips in a smack, "Thank you …I think I'll have that…sweet…pineapples of yours…"

*BANG, BANG, BANG*

He groaned as the sound of pounding made jump in his sleep, he continued to sleep through the pounding.

*BANG, BANG, BANG*

He put his head underneath his pillow to block out the sound

" _Peter! Let's go, we're going to be late!"_

"Go away Tess." He said underneath the pillow

" _Peter, I'm not kidding! I refuse to be late for school because you wanted to play Counter Strike until 2:00 in the morning! And don't forget that we have a field trip today to go to LuthorCorp!"_

"Tess go away its 6: 40. In. The. Freaking. Morning! Let me sleep for five more minutes."

Another voice came up, _"Any luck getting him out of bed Teresa?"_

" _No not really think you can do something about that Clark?"_

"Oh no…" Peter grumbled under his breath. Removing the pillow from his head, Peter got out his bed with a defeated sigh then proceeded to fix his bed.

" _No I don't think so I do believe Peter heard us."_

He went to his drawer stand to pick out his clothes for the day, then he heard knocking on the door afterward Clark's voice.

" _Peter I am knocking on the door to respect you privacy but if you don't open this door then as your legal guardian and caretaker I will be forced to come in anyway."_

"I'm up, I'm up!"

" _Thanks Clark…"_

" _Glad to be of assistance after I am…"_

"We know…" The twins said simultaneously

" _Okay, okay smart alkanets, just get ready you hear Pete? I got to get to the Daily Planet in time after all Perry White doesn't like people late on the job so hurry up time waits for no one."_ The voice left

He opened the door to see his sister smirking at him, "I hate you…"

"I know you love me, I love you to." She laughed going to kitchen to get breakfast

"Save a patch for me." He said

"Strawberry?"

"Yup and…"

"Lots of maple syrup." They finished

"You're the best."

"Aren't I always?"

* * *

Later 7:30 AM Metropolis High School

They pulled up in Clark's Nash-Healey in front of the school. He rarely brings out the car only on special occasions since he takes the bus and train he says it was more convenient that he didn't have to waste money on gas. Even though it was intended for two passengers only, their guardian managed to fit all three in thanks to a little modification back two years ago when Peter and Teresa decided to go to middle school here in Metropolis much to the chagrin of their uncle and aunt. As the old saying goes, 'you can take the kids out of the city but you can't take the city out of kids.'

So they agreed and since they knew the Kent family it was even better that Clark finished college for journalism and moved into the city. He living in penthouse at the top floor with a couple of guest room that the two teens could live on and clothing was never a problem. It mostly filled with elderly people but he didn't mind. Though Uncle Ben and Aunt May had one condition the two would have to go back to Smallville for weekend and it was agreed.

"A new life away from the countryside my kind of place." Peter said

"I never liked waking up so early, I could have sworn I was going to marry a farmer son in the future." Teresa chuckled

"What's wrong with the countryside? Need I need to remind you that you two grew up in farm for nearly six years of your life?" Clark looked at them with a slight smirk on his face, "You could never complain about the lifestyle nor the way you guys grew up and especially the food since it homemade and fresh unlike here in the city."

"Now that I can't disagree with you Clarky."

"Clarky?"

"Thanks for the lift farm boy."

Peter opened the door as he did the trunk was popped open. So the brown haired teenager went to collect their items.

"Thanks for the ride Clark we'll see you after the field trip and take the bus home."

"Right, you two stay out of trouble and especially you PETER!"

He gave Teresa her backpack, then looked at Clark giving the older man a look that said 'What?'

"Stay out of trouble you hear? I don't want a repeat of what happened last year. I don't care who she is, if that happens I'm taking you the both of you back to your aunt and uncle so you can finish your high school diplomas at Smallville High."

Peter winced, Teresa looked at ground they remembered that day like it was yesterday. They said good bye to their guardian as they went inside the school.

* * *

LexCorp

LexCorp, is an extensive billion-dollar corporation founded by Lex Luthor the CEO of the company. He looked at his beloved city after how could he not? After all he was the one who built Metropolis from the ground up though he did have to have some help after building his company after all it was thanks to the Parkers and his 'beloved' old man that got him here after all.

LuthorCorp as it was called originally when his father was in control, specialized in the manufacture of pesticides, fertilizer and other agricultural products, but has since diversified into many different areas, specializing in biotechnology, weapons technology, communications, electronics, pharmaceuticals, and many other branches of technology.

LexCorp Plaza is the central building in Metropolis, Kansas, and the world headquarters of the company where business meetings and work is conducted. It is located next to the Daily Planet, speaking of the Daily Planet it was 30 block away from it and he owned it.

A knock was heard.

"Come in Mercy."

A Caucasian female with brown eyes and light brown hair come in with a clipboard. She wears a business suit with a red tie and a short skirt, "Mr. Luthor would like to go over today's schedule?"

"No need Mercy I have all schedule well ingrained, is the meeting with the board still as scheduled for tonight?"

"Affirmative."

"Excellent."

"Just a reminder Mr. Luthor you do have to do tour for Metropolis Science Club at four so I suggest you get ready at 2."

"Very well thank you Mercy, you are dismissed."

The woman gave a small nod as she left her employer to view the city. Lex continued to watch Metropolis pondering and thinking.

'It's good to be rich…'

He took a sip of wine that he had enjoying the view of Metropolis.

In an alternate dimension

"It appears our Spider-Totem will be arriving pretty soon? Don't you say Spider-Phoenix?" The man in the metal alloy turned to his student in training.

The young man in the red and black spandex suit gave the older man a look, "Alright I give what you want me to do now?"

"Pay this universe a visit, my student. Look but don't interfere unless it is necessary. Should you find yourself in the heat of battle depart immediately, unless the situation is heading south. We don't know what kind of beings we'll encounter in this universe to recruit young Peter and Teresa. I do presume that the One above all is known as the Source here." The man said as he looked towards the woman in the chair

"You know I'm due to make an appearance back in my own dimension so I would like to get back ASAP."

"In time, just not now." The man watched as the young Spider-Phoenix began to disappear in the flames, "A word to the wise should Morlun or the inheritors be there destroy them before they catch your scent."

"You got it." With that the lad disappeared

"What will we learn from this Universe Beyonder?"

"Patience my dear Madam Webb all will be revealed in due time."

* * *

 **LXD: Welcome to a Spider-man-DC Superhero Crossover as I promised, story number 7 for the spider-verse. It was very hard to classify this one not to mention though this is going to be my biggest project yet; not only do you have to factor the Justice League, you have the Teen Titans to factor in as well! Not mention I will be giving a shout out to reference some Young Justice episode if the time calls for it. I will write the story the way I see it to be fit so see you on the next update. Concerns, Questions, Comment, Rate, Subscribe...till next time**


	2. Birth of the Spider-Twins

**Disclaimer:** **Spider-Man and DC and other related content belong to their respective owners Marvel Entertainment/Disney and Dc Comics/ Warner Brothers.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Birth of the Spider-Twins**

Metropolis High School 1:40 PM Lunch

Peter looked at himself in the mirror of the photo gallery of the school, he opened the window to place a photo of the Metropolis Eagles debate club. He looked at it for the moment as he saw himself within the debate club.

Out of nowhere he was hit with a basketball after a series of laughter from two other people, the brown haired teen turned his head to the direction the ball came from. Narrowing his eyes dangerously he saw the last person he wanted to see.

"Oh he's got that look in his eyes, you better watch out Trent...hahaha" One of the said

"I'm so sorry Peter, it's my bad." The dark haired teen mocked

"Afternoon Trent…" Peter said through gritted teeth

The teenager named Trent laughed as he and his cronies walked past him, "Good morning Parker…" He sang

Peter watched him very closely then turned back to his business, the dark haired teen faked tackle which got Peters guard up.

He laughed, "Nice to see you farm boy."

"Can't say the same for you." He returned, he looked down at his feet taking the basketball into his hands. He looked at the giggling boy retreating back.

"Trent!"

The boy barely caught the ball in time as Peter chucked at him. The other students paused seeing the tension in the air, they could have sworn a fight was about to break out. Trent's two cronies were about to have a standoff that was until he called them off.

Trent was a 5'11 two inches taller than Peter, he was wearing a basketball jacket of the school team. He was once friends with Peter that was until an incident ruined that friendship they had, now he was bully to Parker. Everyone in the High School knew that the two had been friends since freshman year but after an incident their friendship fell apart. Rumor has it was because Peter was dating the High School Cheerleader Captain Rachel Raines for about six months until he found out that she was cheating on him with his best friend. Another rumor was the two got into a big fight after being let on by the Captain of the cheerleading squad. Some people say that Peter put Trent in the hospital others say Trent won the fight in the end though everyone confirmed that the both of them were suspended from school for about 5 days.

Peter warned him sternly, "Don't ever talk to me again." He turned with skateboard in hand

"It's a free country Parker! I don't remember you being nominated for **dic** tatorship!"

"Yeah? If I could I be sure that you be the first to go on the hit list." He muttered under his breath

He went down the hallway to stop by a random girl.

"Hey its Peter right?" She asked

"Uh yeah that's my name don't wear it out."

The girl giggled a little, "Hey I really like your photos…"

"Y-you do?"

"Yeah I was wonder if you were doing anything Friday night." She tucked her hair behind

He shook his head 'no' yet he was cautious this was sounding like a date, was this girl really going to ask out on a date?

"Cool, I was wondering if you could take a picture of my boyfriend's car, it's his birthday this weekend and I wanted to frame a really good pic of it."

If she thought she was going to hit on him for a…Record scratch…did she say boyfriend's car? She wanted him to take a picture of her BOYFRIENDS CAR! HECK NO!

Peter scratched the back of his head, "Wow that is really nice of you but…uh…have to take a look at the old schedule…"

"Oh okay then why do you have that weird look on your face?"

"What weird look?" He tried to pass it up "I don't have weird look girl, what makes you say that?"

"You doing it right now? What you thought I was asking you out on date?"

"No…no…no I…uh you know…have to take do stuff on Friday so I'll let you know."

"Oh okay."

Peter quickly made haste mentally kicking himself, _'What an idiot I am! Thinking that I was going to go on a date with her! What is wrong with me?'_

Peter made it to his locker unfortunately there was a couple making out where his locker was, _'Are you serious right now?'_

He moved over as if they knew that he was going over to there right, _'You're kidding me right?'_

Barely squeezing in there he managed to get his textbook for class, so he left but not before saying, "Next time get room and get comfortable you never when you might raise the bar a bit."

The guy flipped him off.

"Oh yeah real nice…"

He was outside to take a short to his science class when he stopped in his tracks to see the one person who made his love life a mess to begin with. He stared at her with a burning rage, his eyes never left her as she laughed and talked with her friends, the moment she turned around seeing him standing at the corner her smile faded.

Her seven friends stopped laughing when they saw the direction she was looking at, they whispered amongst each other as they looked at Peter.

' _Just ignore them Parker, I don't want anything to do with her.'_ He snapped his attention to the other side of the courtyard ignoring the looks of the small groups of teenage girls staring at him.

The one girl quickly packed her things, said goodbye to her friends then left, "Peter wait!"

Hot damn it, Peter quickly quickened his pace to avoid her. He looked to see her catching up, he was not going to chat with that **thing** no sir! Not in this life time nor the next!

He started to dodge people left and right.

"Peter!" The girl called out to him, she was determined to talk to him, she made a mistake but she wanted to let him know how she really felt.

He turned a corner, he dove into the gymnasium and quickly ran for cover. The girl ran in panting hard she looked for a moment to see where he'd gone, the raven haired girl saw a shadow behind the bleachers. She made her way to the other side hopefully to catch him, this avoidance ends today.

* * *

With Peter

He was huddled in a corner peeking through the bleachers watching out for **it**. It was quiet, too quiet unless you count that there was no one in the gymnasium then yes it was eerie quiet.

Maybe she was gone?

Perhaps she gave up in searching for him because he

"Peter!"

"EEYAAHHH!" Peter was curled up like a cat, "Give a man a heart attack why don't you! I want to die peacefully in my sleep, like my grandfather. Not screaming and yelling like the passengers in his car."

"Peter…" She began "Please stop avoiding me…"

Peter looked at the girl as if she grown a second head, "Please tell me you did not just say that? I beg to mercy that you did not just say that? Most of my life is spent looking at…"

"Don't even start with the corny jokes Parker. We need to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about" He said acidly, "I don't want to even be near you right now Rachel."

"Peter if you let me explain we can clear the air between us!" She said getting down on her, "Peter I miss you…I want us to be back together again like it was before."

"Here's the thing Rachel, you wanted my a**, had my a**, and you let my a** walk away. So the only a** left is your dumba**, okay?" Peter looked at her incredulity face, "So don't even. I heard what you said to your friend Bianca that you were only using me to get to Trent not only did you ruin my friendship with my former best friend you ruined my academic record for life!"

"Oh I was the one who ruined your academic career? If you're going to be a smartass, first you have to be smart. Otherwise you're just an ass." Rachel countered, "I wasn't the one who threw his best friend to the floor last year in front of the whole cafeteria to see!"

"Shocking if you really want to know about mistakes, you should ask your parents. I would love to insult you more... but that would be beyond the level of your intelligence."

"It's better to let someone think you are an idiot than to open your mouth and prove it. And by the way somewhere out there is a tree, tirelessly producing oxygen so you can breathe. I think you owe it an apology for all the bull that coming out of your mouth."

Peter was getting frustrated now as he shifted towards her, "Why do you even want us to be together in the first place?"

She wanted to say something but the bell rung, Peter got up from his spot, wiping his pants off "I'll see you in science class, oh that's right you won't, because I'm going to LexCorp and you're not."

Peter left without saying another word. The Asian-American girl gritted her teeth she wasn't going to let him walk away however she had to pick and choose her battles so she yelled, "You'll never find someone like me."

Peter responded, "That's the point. And I'll never forget the first time we met - although, I'll keep trying."

* * *

LexCorp 2:00 PM

"Metropolis High School students! There will be running, no wandering, no distributions or…knock it off." The teacher said grabbing a paper airplane from a student, "Remember it is a privilege to be here so please do whatever you can to be on your best behavior."

Peter and Teresa were in the back of student body, they never did like being in the front where the most attention even when they were kids.

"Can't believe we are getting an exclusive tour of the entire science facility, I've been dying to see what new technology Lex Luthor been producing over the years."

"Hmm…"

"I mean I'm bubbling with excitement I mean their new nanotech is going off the roof, oh don't forget their super solider project for the army with a walking tank."

"Mmhm…" Peter crossed his arms, "Very cool."

Teresa had a deadpanned face on, her shoulders down and her nose twitching from side to side, "Okay what's up?"

"What?"

"What's going on with you? Usually you would be a squealing fangirl to see the insides of Lexcorp so who are you and what did you do to my twin?"

"I saw Rachel."

"Oh…what did she want?"

"She wanted us to get back to together."

Teresa had her mouth agape looking at her brother very intensely, "Oh…"

"Yeah."

The teacher was doing the head count when he noticed two stranglers behind, "Hey you two! Let's move!"

* * *

Daily Planet 2:07 pm  


The Daily Planet the newspaper of Metropolis. It is here where Superman works in his civilian identity as Clark Kent, along with fellow reporter Lois Lane, photographer Jimmy Olsen, and Editor-in-chief Perry White.

So there he was at his desk typing away at an article that was the case until a newspaper article was dropped on front of his keyboard.

"What the hell is that Kent? Bat- vigilante still running amuck in Gotham?"

Clark looked up to see a very stern faced Perry White looking down at him with a cigar sticking out of his mouth.

"Kent your good writer and I've seen the work you've done for the last 3 years and your blogs are out of this world, we are getting hits on the Planets blog like never before. But this?" He said with uncertainty, "This is writing about a fantasy, a complete myth, a legend to be exact we are not even sure if he even exists."

"I got a couple of sources that say he is for real Perry, I wouldn't be writing this article if that were not the case. I just think that a vigilante like this running around dressed in a bat suit with taking the law into his own hands is a bit extreme. He's leaving people in the hospital and Gotham finest are not doing anything to help the situation." He said, the trips down to Gotham within the last months proves it to, all there was death and violence and everyone was afraid of their own shadow.

"Well Kent that's all nice and dandy but nobody cares about Clark Kent taking on this 'Batman' figure." Perry pulled out his cigar blowing out smoke, "I'm sorry Clark but I'm not publishing this in the papers. However why don't you write about Bruce Wayne charity work."

Clark raised a brow, "Bruce Wayne?" In the back of his mind though, _'More like millionaire playboy who barely lifts a finger to help…'_

"There you go Clark that's your assignment get me an exclusive interview with Mr. Wayne. That's what the people want to see some good people like Mr. Wayne or Morgan Edge who does good work for the community." Perry smiled at journalist

Clark sighed in defeat, "Alright chief whatever you say."

The smirk disappeared from his boss face as he walked away muttering about something about being hated to being called chief. Clark heard what he said giving a small chuckle, he went back to this work when suddenly…

"So what's this I hear about you getting an exclusive assignment with Bruce Wayne Smallville? Trying to make it to the big leagues? With a record like mine it's going to be pretty hard to do so."

"Lois!" Clark said with a surprise he accidently knocked his uncapped water unto his papers, "Oh no…"

"I swear Clark you are such a klutz, is that how farm boys usually act or is it how you normally were raised?" She said in teasing tone, she got the napkins from Clark's desk, "I don't think I known anyone as clumsy as you."

"Oh hardy har har Ms. Lane, I'm pretty sure living as spoiled brat will be so much better. Beside my parents raised me very well thank you very much." Clark said taking the napkins wiping down at the spilled liquid

"Well, being the daughter of a General does have its perks I won't lie, so really I can't complain and speaking of parents…how's your mother it's been a while since I last saw her since the whole Zod trying to terraform the whole earth."

His eyes never left the desk of him wiping it clean, "She's fine thank you for asking after Pa died, she was always in the company of the Parker family."

"Right the little sibling like figures, how do you do…"

That was as far as she got when suddenly an explosion was heard followed by the building shaking to its core. Many employees fell to the ground while other ducked for cover, Clark was underneath his desk when the shaking stopped, he looked at Lois was on the floor recovering from the tremor.

"What was that?" Lois shook her head clearing the cobwebs out of her head, the raven haired woman looked at Clarks extended hand taking it as he helped her up "An earthquake."

Clark pulled down his glasses squinting his eyes to see what was going on, as he saw past through other buildings his eyes landed on a smoking LexCorp building. He noted that the side of the building a giant hole then to his horror he saw many trapped inside other dead and two familiar twins underneath rubble with others.

Perry soon came out of his office, "Is everyone alright?"

Most chorused a yes others were still shaken from the tremor, "Alright I want to know what happened…"

"Chief! LexCorpisonfire!" The voice of his renowned photographer came running in. He stopped in by Clark's desk catching his breath

"Say that one more time Olsen but this time more slowly."

"Lexcorp…*pants*…is…on fire…" He said at last

"KENT, LANE, OLSEN GET DOWN THERE NOW!" He bellowed, "I want a full report of what in blazes is going on here."

"You got it chief! Let's go Smallville we got to…Clark? Clark!" Clark Kent was nowhere was to be seen, Lois was a bit perplexed, then she saw a figure moving fast towards the elevator, "Oh heck no Smallville! No way are you getting the latest scoop before me! Let's go Jimmy!"

"Oh can't I just get another five?"

"Jimmy let's go!" Lois pulled him away

"Aw man."

Within the elevator as the shafts closed, it was off with the glasses for Clark Kent. He looked up and with a little push he flew out of the machinery into the air as he ripped his clothes off to reveal his family crest of the house of El. He flew out of the Daily Planet once he reached the top, quickly raced over to LexCorp.

* * *

Upon arrival firefighters, police and paramedics were on the scene taking the wounded, treating those who were heavily injured and taking the dead.

"Hey look its Superman!" One bystander said pointing to the sky

All the people looked up to see a man in a blue jumpsuit with a yellowish-golden belt on his waist with red boots and a flowing red cape blowing in the breeze. He was received with mixed reactions, some people welcomed him, some people ignored him and the others did not welcome him at all.

He heard all the comments some stung more than others, he ignored a few as he began to decent to the ground. He could lift heavier debris that would require a construction crew to lift.

"Get out of here you alien! Nobody wants your kind here!" A man hurled a brick at the Man of Steel though it was destroyed on impact.

Clark stopped picking up debris for a moment but he continued, _'I could easily run this man into the cement but what good will it do if I did? I be no better than a bully at school wanting the scrawny kid's money and with these powers I could easily make him afraid but that's not why I am here on this world. Pa always taught me to be better and that's what I am going to do.'_

The death toll was getting to him medics came in and out taking away body bags of many and half were bleeding to death. Even after the invasion 1 year ago, the death of many still haunts him, and the memory of the lifeless bodies that littered on the ground of Metropolis along with ruin to the city clings to him like a moth to the flame. Even with all his powers he still couldn't save those who critical injuries because it wasn't something he could punch it was internal injuries and mixture of suffocation.

Using his x-ray vision he saw multiple bodies still in the rubble, then he heard it a small and faint heartbeats. Snapping his attention to a particular area he saw hand so he raced towards where the hand was; he dug for a few moments to reveal Peter.

He breathing was shallow, bones were crushed, and on his right hand was spider-bite yet he was holding to life with all that he had, Superman brought a hand to his mouth if Peter was here then where was… "Teresa!"

He saw a familiar redhead pinned underneath a beam he went to her kneeling down shaking her a bit, the girl stirred opening her eyes weakly, "C-clar…"

"Shh… I'm right here." Clark placed a finger on lip so she wouldn't speak, "Save your strength." She soon blacked out as he lifted the beam and rubble off her. In a powerful voice he exclaimed, "I NEED A MEDIC!"

* * *

Metropolis Hospital 2 hours later

Clark watched as the two siblings on the hospital bed breathed, he could hear their ribs crushing inside their bodies, their shallow breathes gasping to hold on to dear life. Both teens were covered in bandages, and cast while IV's and blood transfusion stuck out of them. It was a miracle that these two were still alive, he watched as their life monitor beeped signaling that their pulse was still going. He left outside of their room rubbing the bridge of his nose, he didn't have to leave the area as his super senses reminded the pain and crying people were doing in the hospital however it wasn't compared to the suffering he could hear around the world daily, the curse and blessing of having super hearing.

"Clark!"

He turned to see his mother coming in with two other people who were in their middle age around in their late 40's.

"Ma…" He kissed her cheeked as he embraced her, he greeted the other "Benjamin, May…"

"I was so worried when I saw the news but you when you called….I… I couldn't." May asked her face pale tears threaten to fall, "How are my babies?"

"Their fine May even the doctors say it's a miracle that they still alive." Clark looked back into the room, "I should have heard them sooner…"

"Clark you were working and sometimes things happen that not even Superman can control." Ben said placing a hand on his shoulder, "You did ever you could in helping the wounded and getting people to safety, nobody can ask for more."

"Yeah well I still feel like I could do more."

"Don't blame yourself Clark, you did what you could and we must all face what we want to ignore, even you must understand death his part of life and one day we'll have to go to face our maker to answer for everything we did." Ben said, "Some are lucky as others are not and right now I am grateful to God that both my nephew and niece are still holding on."

"Yeah, those two are fighters I know that the two will pull through." Clark said, unknown to the four of them a great transformation was happening within the bodies of the two teenagers.

* * *

During the three month period doctors were amazed at Peter and Teresa Parker for they did not died from the explosion.

"…They seems to grow stronger each day!" A doctor said to his fellow female companion in a break room, "I have never seen anything like it in 30 years of experience. All rights they should of have been dead months ago, that accident killed enough people as it is…"

"Not to mention Lex Luthor is facing a multi-million lawsuit!"

"I know it amazes me…"

When both doctors reached the twins room, they went to check up on them. They were fully awake when they entered as the two were conversing with their relatives and family friends.

"Hey doc, I guess I owe you folks a big thank you card, huh doc?"

"Peter now is not the time to being using jokes." Teresa said with a sigh, "Literally…save it when we get out of the hospital."

The male doctor let out a small chuckle at the light humor even at death door Peter was in the mood for joking around, unlike his sister but she did have a small smile. "It is not anything we have done Mr. Parker. If we had the equipment at the hospital I might suggested we do a DNA scan to see if there's something special in your basic make-up."

"Oh I hate needles." Peter cringed

"Oh suck it up you big baby it's not like they haven't taken out blood before for the billionth time."

Peter stuck his tongue out at his sister, as she did the same. Aunt May cleared her throat giving them a stern look, both teens acted had a look of innocence to say that they didn't do it.

Clark visited them whenever he was on lunch break from writing for the Planet, he did bring flowers to brighten up the room for them along with a few adventure as his superhero alter ego though it was mostly stopping crime, muggers, rapist.

Finally the day came when they released from the hospital, they were given a fresh health bill to leave. It was Saturday in the afternoon, the warm weather was gone replaced by chilly winds in early December on a Sunday when Clark came to pick them up, they were dressed ready to go as they exited the hospital Peter and Teresa could finally breathe in the fresh cool air.

"Ugh finally I thought I was going to die of boredom from not being able to watch anything but the news and doing homework." The brown haired teenager said stretching his limbs out

"Well at least we know that Lex is so getting sued for what happened at least, 350 souls lost the day of the explosion including our peers from Metropolis High but thankfully a few of them survived." Tess shook her head, "I still think it was too coincidental that he left the moment the reactor started to act up."

"Hey, hey why the long faces? You guys out and about so let's head over to my place and celebrate." Clark said

"I'm down for that."

* * *

Clark's Penthouse

When Clark said they were going to celebrate, he never elaborated that he invited a few of their old middle school friends from Smallville. Once home the door opened to reveal Clark he made his way into the kitchen leaving the door opened for the twins to come.

The moment they stepped in the whole house was completely dark, "Yo Clark did you forget to the pay the bill again? Why is it so dark in here?"

"I got the lights Peter hold on."

The moment Teresa flicked the lights on…

"SUPRISE! WELCOME HOME!"

Both teens leapt in the air snapping their attention to the living room, in the area was filled with their friends since middle school and their families.

"You guys." Peter eyed them all, "Tony, Philip, Kimberly, Jessica, Judi, Jason and Rachel? W-what are you guys doing here? Especially **you** Rachel…"

Rachel winced at the way he looked and said her name, even Teresa glared at her. She looked down in shame.

Peter saw her yet couldn't believe that witch was here. Though he was having a hard time glaring at her since the girl was looking very stunning she was wearing a purple dress with black leggings underneath with matching purple heels and the dress hugged her revealing her figure.

"Peter Parker that is no way to treat the poor girl." Aunt May came by her placing her hands on the younger girl shoulders, "You should be grateful, it was Rachel who came to see the two of you after school every day for the last three months as well she placed it upon herself to bring your homework after you were well enough to move."

He flushed with embarrassment for two reasons, one he was scolded like a little boy in front of his friends and two he thought it was Clark who brought their homework.

"Well I can't say that I'm not grateful but thank you." Teresa was in front of the girl extending her hand.

The girl shyly took the olive branch shaking her hand, "Your welcome…"

She leaned in her ear whispering something for her to hear, when the redhead was done she looked crossly at the Asian girl who nodded her head.

All eyes went to Peter, he looked like a deer caught in headlights, right now he wished he could shrink and just die. Scratching his head he came up to her, he sighed deeply he was silent for a moment or two.

"I guess thank you is in order and I apologize for the way I…I…"

"I understand Peter…"

He nodded his head, Tony clapped his hands, "Well since that's done and over with it PARTY B****ES"

That earned him a smack from his mother, "Tony language young man."

Peter shook his head, "Same old Tony, always thinking about food instead of the most important things happening."

Music was playing, adult laughter was going on, and chatting among friends was happening it was a pleasant time for some people at least. Though one person was in a hoodie on the balcony of Clarks Penthouse was looking at the afternoon sky, with one friend with him sitting on a chair opposite to him.

Jason bumped his friend playfully as he leaned over the railing to match the posture of the other guy was in. It beautiful sight from on top of the penthouse he noticed, the scene was breathtaking to say the least you got a good view of the city park. He envied Peter for leaving Smallville to move to Metropolis to enjoy the luxury on the other Smallville was his home and nothing was going to change that.

"So what you thinking about Pete?"

"Who else?"

"Rachel…"

"Yup." He replied

"You know that girl was bawling her eyes the moment she laid eyes on you in the hospital bed." Jason looked at him carefully out of all their friends Jason was the one who was closet to Peter. He and Peter shared nearly everything together but blood, so it was no surprise that the brown haired teenager went to him to talk the Asian girl last year.

"Humph, probably only wanted to put on a show so people can say that she still has 'feelings' for me, she can be such a drama queen."

"I'm no love expert Pete, the girl pretty much stuck with you like glue at least try to listen see what she wants." He suggested

"And then what?" Peter snapped, "So she can use me like she did to get another boyfriend? Thanks but no thanks I rather see paint dry."

"I'm just suggesting get it behind you from holding a grudge, it cannot be good for you especially for the likes of her." Jason now had his back to the railing as he said, "People make mistake, forgive and forget. Besides I think someone is eager to talk to you."

Peter turned seeing Rachel with a blank face upon her, curse his teddy bear heart he chided himself.

"I'll leave you two alone." The older teen left inside

"Hey"

"Hey"

The awkward silence is now engaged, she takes Jay's place keeping her distance.

"Let's talk, and please let's be serious about this."

* * *

Next Day 12:15 PM Lunch

It was a tradition that the Parker Twins would always sit next to each other ever since they were in middle school, you couldn't separate the two even if you tried. Sure they drive each other crazy, heck it was the job of both siblings to drive each other up the wall however today there were no snarky comments, no bad puns, no arguments it was an eerie calm coming from twin number 1 which was Peter Parker.

Teresa slowly chewed her homemade Philly cheesesteak, curtsey of Clark Kent for making it for her, she watched Peter lost in thoughts as he sat eating his fries.

"Okay who are you and what did you do with my annoying twin brother?"

"What?"

"You've been awfully quiet this morning, it really freaking me out! Usually that is a sign that something big happened or you're lost in thought or both. So spill what's on your mind?"

"Well…." Peter really didn't where to begin, "I talked to Rachel last night."

"Okay and?" She replied

"Well we're sort of um…" He really wanted to keep it a secret yet knowing his sister it was best tell her instead of her nagging him the entire time, "Back…together…"

A mist sprayed in his face.

"Thanks for getting your bacteria on me."

"YOU'RE BACK TOGETHER!"

The whole cafeteria stopped the chit chatting as they turned to see what in the world was going on. Only whispers were heard so it embarrassing to have the student body stare at them for Peter anyway Teresa paid no mind to them, just staring at her brother.

Grabbing the collar of her shirt he hissed in her face, **"Keep it down! I don't think they heard you in China!"**

" **What were you thinking? Getting back together with her? Above all the stupidity that you do this has got to be the most ridiculous thing you've done!"**

A few moments went by before life was back with the cafeteria as the two twins continued to glare at each other. He let her go yet not without her saying, "Grab me like that again I swear I'm going to kick you where it hurts the most."

He was going to reply when a pair of heels came towards their way, they didn't pay much mind to it, though a feminine gasp was heard then suddenly a tingling went off in back of their heads. Whoever was watching was going "OOOOOHHHHHH" and then suddenly the cafeteria was doing it when they saw the person's feet fly under them.

He spun around abruptly catching the falling victim with his extended arm as the person fell into place. Next thing he knew that tingling went haywire as he saw the tray and food coming down due to gravity, for Peter on the other hand everything was moving in slow motion thus allowing him to extending his right hand catching the tray and very precise timing he caught the food with such precision.

The whole cafeteria was completely stunned quiet, all eyes were directed towards the brown haired teenager saving an attractive teenage girl, who has medium length black hair and bright cyan colored eyes with a slender build. Wearing a grey sweater with a the neck flipped inside out and she was wearing black legging, she had a stunned expression on her face.

"Um…hi?"

"Hi…"

"Here's your lunch."

"Thanks" She said as she was placed to her feet

"Your new here aren't you?"

"Well you come sit with us I'm Peter Parker and this is my sister Teresa Parker."

The girl looked at the red giving them a smile, "Zatanna Zatara pleasure for meeting your acquaintance."

She sat down next to Peter, Teresa went back to her food still one her mind she wonder where she saw this girl before. She remembers going to the circus or was it one of those home shows with Peter, Uncle Ben and Aunt May when they were kids as a matter where did she learn the name Zatara?

It was on the tip of her tongue. The raven haired girl looked around, "Shoot I forgot the napkins."

"I'll go get them."

"No, no there's need for that…watch this." She showed them her sleeves, "Nothing up my sleeves… Snikpan…" With a wave of her hand appeared sheet of white paper, "Tada…"

Peter looked at the piece of paper then at her, "Are you magician? How the freak did you do that?"

Zatanna was amused by his gawking, she gave a small chuckle, "A magician never reveals her secret. Though you have to teach me how you have a fork stuck to your wrist I'd love to know if you use any wiring to do it."

That last sentence caught both twins off guard, "what?"

"Your wrist or should I say your wrist Teresa."

The redhead look down at her hands and indeed there was an object stuck to her left she picked it off to reveal a rope like substance coming off of her. Then out of the blue another string shot out hitting a tray, Zatanna was mildly amused.

"So what's your secret?"

* * *

Central City Star Labs

An alarm sounded on a computer quickly typing was engaged, two people were typing furiously on the device then suddenly one them jumped with glee.

"Yes we finally getting meta-human in Metropolis! Home to that Steroid guy or whatever his name is." The man then reached over and pushed a button, "Dr. Wells get down here we got a notification about potential meta-human activity."

"You're just mad that you didn't get to name him Cisco I'll let Barry know." The woman left while taking her cell phone to go to a quiet place to call Barry, moments later a man in a wheelchair pulled up next to Cisco.

"What do we got Cisco?" The man said looking at the screen

"Meta-human activities in Metropolis, picking it up in downtown Metropolis we're looking at a school."

"So our meta-human or humans are in school probably? Good education is key to the future, that's how we get brilliant minds to work in places like these." He said, "By the way let..."

"Catlin is already on it."

No sooner did he say that a gust of wind with papers flying around suddenly happened, a man with dark brown hair and hazel eyes wearing a jacket with jeans, "Alright more meta baddies to take care of, so where are they now?"

"Metropolis and Mr. Allen I would advise using caution, we are walking in uncharted territory." Said the man known as Dr. Wells

* * *

 **LXD: Longest chapter yet, well the first chapter of the story and I will have to take my time for this. It is a lot of superheroes to get down but you won't see all of them only the ones that will be important. Anyway comment, rate, subscribe.**


	3. Powers Revealed

**Disclaimer:** **Spider-Man and DC and other related content belong to their respective owners Marvel Entertainment/Disney and Dc Comics/ Warner Brothers.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Powers Revealed**

 _Previously:_

The raven-haired girl looked around, "Shoot I forgot the napkins."

"I'll go get them."

"No, no there's need for that…watch this." She showed them her sleeves, "Nothing up my sleeves… Snikpan…" With a wave of her hand appeared sheet of white paper, "Tada…"

Peter looked at the piece of paper then at her, "Are you magician? How the freak did you do that?"

Zatanna was amused by his gawking, she gave a small chuckle, "A magician never reveals her secret. Though you have to teach me how you have a fork stuck to your wrist I'd love to know if you use any wiring to do it."

That last sentence caught both twins off guard, "what?"

"Your wrist or should I say your wrist Teresa."

The redhead look down at her hands and indeed there was an object stuck to her left she picked it off to reveal a rope like substance coming off of her. Then, out of the blue another string shot out hitting a tray Zatanna was mildly amused.

"So what's your secret?

* * *

Now

Zatanna was highly amused at the situation right now her new aquatinted friend was showing off pretty neat skills with this wire that is coming out of her wrist. She had a light smile on her face, with her palm supporting her with that smug smile on her face. Luckily for them that no one was watching for the moment.

Peter was geeking out as well as horrified, seeing this rope like substance coming out of your twin sister hand was something to behold, "Tess do something!"

"I…I don't know…" Teresa was frantically searching for ways to get the rope off, "Come you snot wire get off!"

With a mighty heave she launched a mash potatoes with gravy with turkey with hint of pea into the air landing onto a oncoming soul that haven't had time to duck as Peter, Zatanna and Teresa did, the tray land in there face causing to collapse on impact they also had their own food on their clothing as well.

The entire cafeteria roared in laughter as the unsuspecting student wiped the food off their body and face, unfortunately when the student rose from the ground the cafeteria quieted down as they realized it was none other than one of school bullies.

"You think that's funny!" She roared staring down at the whole student body with a massive death glare "I'll wring the neck of the mother*****ing person who thinks they can get away with this."

Teresa paled as she quickly packed her things and left with haste, Peter watched her with the tray following her behind. Some students noticed this strange occurrence and began to murmur.

"Hey check that Parker kid!"

"That's really weird…"

"What the heck is wrong with her?"

The girl was covered in food had crossbones in her eyes, "Parker?"

' _Oh boy…this is not going to end well.'_ Peter thought going after the gothic girl in biker uniform

Just then Rachel appeared next to Peter, "Um Pete what the heck was that?"

Grabbing her wrist he began to pull, "I don't know Rachel I just don't know."

"Ahem."

The duo looked at the slender teen, "Forgetting about someone?"

Rachel began sizing her up, quickly she got close to her boyfriend sending a message to the other girl through a glare saying _'Back off b**** he's mine.'_

Zatanna got the message but didn't care as she got into Peters personal space snuggling close to him, "So are you going to introduce us Petey?"

"Us? Petey?" Rachel snapped

"Oh boy." Peter sighed, "Zatanna meet my girlfriend Rachel, Rachel this is Zatanna the new girl in town."

"Pleasure to meet your acquaintance." She said extending her hand

"Likewise." Rachel grabbed it giving it a hard squeeze producing a slight gasp from the other girl giving the Asian a satisfied look

"Okay I really don't want to see a cat fight as much as I want to can we please stick the program and get my sister before something bad happens?"

* * *

Meanwhile

A red blur comes streaking down Metropolis high way to anyone else all they could only see a gold lighting bolt passing them along the way.

The red suit figure skidded to halt for the moment in an alleyway; once he stopped he placed a hand towards his ear, "Guys I'm here and not a bad place either for a couple of kids."

" _Focus Mr. Allen, your objective right now is to locate our meta-human or humans. You lose focus on this you'll compromise the mission. This is a snatch and run, I also advise caution once again should you run into Superman."_

"Relax Doctor Wells it's me that we are talking about. So far we been putting bad Metas away in the particle accelerator cavities no big deal besides how hard can it be to locate these."

" _Ah Barry you do realize that maybe we're dealing with school children not the typical hit and make a big explosion type right?"_ Came the voice of Caitlin Snow

"Oh, well that changes everything then."

" _Like dude were you paying attention to what we were going over?"_

"Kind of"

" _For a man who can break the sound barrier you are slow sometime Bare."_

"Alright I'll start looking around Downtown maybe then I'll have clue." With that Barry sped off in a flash

* * *

With Teresa

Teresa didn't know what was worse the fact that she had developing super powers or the fact that she was in the middle of ring of people staring at her arch nemesis right in the face in front of her locker.

"Think your pretty funny don't you freak?"

"It was just an accident Alisya there is no need for this."

"No there is a need for this Parker!" She cracked her knuckles, "You humiliated me in the cafeteria, **and NO ONE** humiliates me like that and gets away with it! Especially you! I'm going to enjoy busting you up girl."

"Alisya that's enough!" Peter voice was heard as he broke through the crowd to defend his sister "You want to get to her, you have to go through me first."

A dark chuckle was erupted from her throat, "I'm going to beat down on two Parkers for the price of one!"

Teresa pulled her brother back, "I don't need you to defend me Peter."

Peter was about to respond when suddenly a tingling in the back of his head alerted him of sudden danger, both siblings rolled under a split kick as Alisya regained composure. Both Parkers looked at each other, perplexed on how they dodged the attack, despite the awkwardness the Goth girl didn't relent as she did a two combo of a spinning back fist to both their faces.

Again the two simply reacted on instinct by dodging underneath the said attack spinning back-to-back looking at their attacker. The students were impressed not too many people were able to dodge the Spanish girl like that since she did have a black belt in several martial arts such as karate, jiu jitsu, and kickboxing.

"So you might be half a challenge! Good I thought this would be boring." She let out a battle cry as she swung at them with punches and kicks with a few fancy kata moves for show yet somehow she was not able to touch them.

Zatanna and Rachel jaws were on the ground for various reasons, Peter and Teresa were jumping and dodging all over the place as well their bodies became blurs when they stood still dodging her jump kicks. They were moving super fast that it disorientated Rachel, "I must be dreaming there's no way Peter can keep up with Alisya."

Alisya was panting hard sweat pouring down her face in a fighting stance looking at the two not fatigued Parker siblings, she rushed them with a war cry and the two simply sidestepped her causing her to hit her slam into the locker.

Everyone had to wince at that.

"That's going to leave a mark." Peter winced

Panting hard and in rage she dug into her pocket taking out a Swiss knife, at the sight this the crowd took 10 giant steps back, "Okay you freaks! I'm going to teach you a lesson that you won't forget!"

With both now on guard the Spanish girl swung at them, she took a swing at Peter first yet to him she moved in slow motion so he caught her by the wrist. Perplexed she began to fight to get out of his grip yet he wouldn't budge, gritting her teeth in frustration she took a swing with her right hand only this hand was caught by Teresa.

Now struggling against their iron grip the three of them circled until the Parkers back were facing the locker and the brunette was facing the crowd.

"You need…" Began Peter

"To…" Teresa said next

"Chill out!" They both finished, the last thing that the brunette saw was a dual fist coming straight for her face then she was sent flying into a teacher where the said authority figure dropped their lunch on top of the student.

When the teacher looked up he saw the grand crowd, "Who would like to explain to me what just happened?"

* * *

Later

It was the first time in Teresa life that she has been sent to the principle office when they arrived she was not surprise to see Clark talking. Apparently, they've been talking for over 15 minutes before they arrived, there she sat with her brother next to her as Clark listened to the principle about what had occur. Many students had the same story that the female Parker had some sort of rope like substance coming out of her wrist and that it landed on a tray sending whatever was on it towards Alisya after that the fight started in the hallway.

When the red head was questioned Peter jumped into her defense taking the fall and told them that he was working on a side science project on his spare time and since Teresa was hard test subject to work with he put the white patch on her skin while she slept at home.

"I only wanted to see the results apparently there was delay so I left alone for while it wasn't until today that it activated causing the fiasco."

Now to the outside body they would have bought the lie yet if you a person who had extraordinary powers under a certain yellow sun you know full well a lie when you hear your little brother heart beat speed up. Clark kept that in the back of his mind for later conversation, right now he listen before making a decision.

"And then Alisya decided it be funny to fight my sister after the food landed on her face but I had to step in and help her that is until she pulled out a swish knife in which we both defended ourselves."

The principle leaned back in the office chair, "Well Mr. Parker that's the short version isn't?" Peter nodded his head; "Well I can understand the situation you had every right to defend yourselves, which is why I leaving you with a warning. Next time something like this occurs I'll see personally that the toys you invent are removed from school property."

Fixing his attention to Clark, "Mr. Kent I thank you for coming in today."

"It was no trouble at Mr. Fabbri, I'm just glad these two knucklehead are safe after all they have potential to be smart though I don't understand where we went wrong with the process I'm sure the key is somewhere to be found." Clark shakes hands with the principle

"HEY!"

The man lets a chuckle flow, "Have a good day I'm sure after a day like today you folk are in need of an early dismal."

They thanked the man leaving him to write a report for the authorities, after the little incident in was best if the student body would recover from this initial shock all the more so the student body was given early dismal.

* * *

Marble Lounge Café 1:30 PM

The two siblings were enjoying a nice warm Coconut Tres Leches Hot Chocolate while the older Kent had himself plain old black coffee.

After taking a sip he placed his cup down looking at the two intently the three haven't said a word to each other since they left the school. Wanting to break the ice so to speak he asked the question, "Mind telling what was that about?"

The twins looked at their guardian with an expression that said 'what?'

"You deliberately lied to the principle on what actually happened I didn't want to say anything because you were just getting over the 'shock'. Now tell me what is really going on here and don't bother trying to lie to me because I have super hearing you know, so I'll know if you are lying." Clark took another sip, "Also I'm a reporter so there's more to this to story than meets the eye."

Both Parkers looked at each other, one trying to nudge the other into saying something in the end they both told Clark the whole truth; they met a new student named Zatanna Zatara, a fork was stuck to Teresa wrist and suddenly a rope like substance comes flying out of her wrist into an abandon tray of food, Tess tries to get the thing off only to yank it full forces towards the Spanish girl which leads into the two fighting her and the rest is history.

"I see…hmm…" Clark rubs his chin for a second before pulling his glasses down squinting his eyes using his x-ray vision to check upon the two what he finds is amazing as he views the two at the molecular level, "You two are going to have to come with me the Fortress I have a hunch I know what's going on."

"Oh sure leave it to the guy who has every power imaginable to diagnose us with cancer every time, why not."

"I've told you time and time again Peter my x-ray vision doesn't work like that."

"Uh-huh keep telling yourself that and maybe one you might believe it."

"Well of course though I think you should be more worried about webs coming out of your gluteus maximus than cancer after all I'm sure you won't want to stick to every bathroom you use."

Tess nearly choked on her drink as she threw a laughing fit at that.

"That was a low blow and you know it…"

* * *

On route to the park

Clark dropped them off at the penthouse while he went back to work. Left to their own devices the twins decided to go around the park just to hangout in the meantime Peter took out his cell to call Rachael to check up on her.

"Yes Rach I'm fine…no I am not seeing another girl we just met today…look I promised you that we will try to make this work and I do intend to keep my promise…I know you don't trust her..." Peter was getting frustrated, "Rachael please I'm not interested in her! I'll take out you out this Friday…7:00 perfect see you then."

"Girl trouble?"

"Don't ask…"

They walked in silence a little more until they started hearing gunshots, civilians scattered while others remained in place suddenly the buzzing was back and they heard tires screeching down the road. Peter and Teresa looks up, the truck's grill is right on top of the twins and bearing down fast, there's no way they will avoid being hit, unless of course they jump.

Both jump 20 feet straight up into the air. They land on the same building, but on the side of the building, and clinging to it by thier hands and feet, held there as if by suction cups.

Peter clings, terrified, looking down at the ground far below. He pulls one hand off the side of the building gingerly, to reach up, for the roof. However, he loses his traction and drops, plummeting straight toward the ground where he lands with catlike grace.

"Damn!"

He looks around him. Nobody's watching, so he tries it again, bending his knees this time. He jumps, soars, straight up into the air and lands on the roof of the three-story building. Teetering for balance, he reaches out and grabs hold of a drainpipe and the metal crushes under his grip. He laughs, giddy, and thrilled tremendously. He grabs another pipe; this one galvanized steel and squeezes it with the other hand. Same result.

"Tess…are you seeing what I'm seeing…"

"If you mean that we can climb this wall like a spider and the fact that you have super-strength then yes I'm seeing what you are seeing."

"This is AWESOME!"

WHOOSH

Tess alarmed looks frantically for her brother as a red blur passed her by taking him with it, "PETER!"

Another whoosh and she is face to face with a man in red jump suit, perplexed and shaking she staggers back, "Who are you! Where's my brother! What did you do to him!"

"I'm the Flash and you are coming with me."

* * *

 **LXD: Chapter 2 I think I will stop there Pardon for the delay in update but college along with work has not been nice to me in the slightest. I have been writing whenever I can but I have to focus on my studies first before fanficition. The Flash makes an appearance in Metropolis, so what do you think? Comment, rate, and subscribe**


	4. Situtations

**Disclaimer:** **Spider-Man and DC and other related content belong to their respective owners Marvel Entertainment/Disney and Dc Comics/ Warner Brothers, OC and plot belong to me.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Situations **

Tess alarmed looks frantically for her brother as a red blur passed her by taking him with it, "PETER!"

Another whoosh and she is face to face with a man in red jump suit, perplexed and shaking she staggers back, "Who are you! Where's my brother! What did you do to him!"

"I'm the Flash and you are coming with me."

Central City STAR LABS Particle Accelerator Chamber

The man in the red suit known as the Flash couldn't help but feel very wrong about this situation as he and his companions stared at the two teenagers in the chamber. One who was glaring daggers at them while the other was on the floor with her knees to her chest looking very solemn.

"You have a lot of nerve to bring us here! For what reason?" The young teen asked, "Experimentation or just for the fun of it?"

Before Barry could reply Harrison Wells beat him to it. "I assure you young man that you're here because you pose a potential threat to humanity and I want to save lives not watch anyone or thing to come and destroy the peace that has already been taken away by my mistake."

"The Particle Accelerator explosion that happened nine months ago." Peter mused looking directly into the eyes of the man in the wheelchair, "Last I checked I was in Kanas…Harrison Wells..." Peter said.

Teresa looked at her brother remembering that day she, Clark, and science geek were there when the accelerator opening was going on. It was Perry who assigned Clark to cover the Particle Accelerator while his ace reporter Lois Lane had to cover a mysterious event in Peru about a sighting of green skinned aliens in a local village, Perry gave him his reporter pass to go to Central City to cover it two weeks in advanced. While Clark wasn't the reporter in the science department he had to go since Ricky the one who was suppose to do it called out due to flu symptoms.

Also it was a lot of persuasion meaning a lot of begging and nagging that the mighty man of steel finally caved in. Though it wasn't without permission from Aunt May, Uncle Ben and Aunt Martha that they set up rules for Clark to take them. Two weeks later when the Accelerator went haywire Clark had to hightail and super speed out of there grabbing the two Parker kids despite the crowd it was luck that got them out of there because the alarm sounded and panic gripped people and they started to run all over the place. Teresa was taking out of her thoughts when Wells decided to speak.

"Ah, I see my reputation precedes me. It nice to know that I am recognized even after the tragedy of the accelerator and judging by your tone I take it you aren't a fan."

"My father wouldn't shut up about you let's just leave it at that. Though I was a very curious in thinking what kind of a man you were since he didn't stop talking about you."

"Who was your father?"

"You probably know him Richard Parker."

The name sent a shockwave towards the small crew, the late Richard Parker was a well renown scientist dedicating his life to creating solution to everyday problems like finding alternate fuel for cars or creating nano-bots for helping the disable but that was a few projects that he and the company Parker Solution were working on before it was taken over by Lionel Luthor then later his son Lex Luthor. Lionel declared him a traitor for selling weapons to terrorist group according to rumor though something tragic happened 8 years ago.

"Whoa…" Cisco replied, "This is means we captured meta-humans celebrities to bad he went AWOL by selling weapons to terrorist groups overseas."

Teresa looked at the Spanish man, "What are you talking about? My father never invented weapons for anyone he was firm believer in nonlethal means. You don't know him!"

"You don't know do you?" Catlin said there was a sense of pity in her tone, now that piped both twins curiosity

"What are you…" Peter began

Teresa followed up "Talking about?"

"Okay I've seen creepy things before but that was mad creepy the way you finished his sentence like that." Cisco said

"No you tell us…" Peter and Teresa demanded, "What we want to know."

Cisco bit his lip looking at the two in astonishment, "Yup creep factor has kicked in."

"I think that is enough talking for one day." Wells said, "Cisco close them in."

As the door to the accelerator closed the two twins pounded on the door with all their fury but there cries were on deaf ears Barry on the other hand had a twinge of guilt plaster on his face. This hadn't gone unnoticed by the man in the wheelchair.

"Mr. Allen is there is something troubling you?"

"Dr. Wells…um is this really necessary?" He paused for a moment, "I mean they are just kids I'm sure their relatives will sooner or later find out that they are missing not to mention that they don't look much as threat."

"I know what you are saying Barry but I'm not taking any chances at all, we are here to protect the public from the mistake that I made. They've may have not been there when the accelerator exploded yet I fear they could pose a serious threat." Barry looked unconvinced, "Think of it this way Barry if you had to chose between the lives of two or two million, which will you decide?"

"Yeah but…"

"Barry what is done is done, drop it." Harrison said in the most authority tone the speedster heard. The speedster finally relented as he nodded his head but he couldn't help shake the feeling something bad was going to happen.

* * *

Location Unknown

To hear the rushing waters of the cave would have been soothing sound for anyone to hear to be relaxed however that would not be the case for a particular man who was at a computer. His eyes scanned the computer looking for something; a clue to the whereabouts of his enemy the Joker he paused only for a moment in the background he could hear grunting coming from a young man he called his warden.

His typing continued as he scanned for the location, the Joker a madman calling himself the clown prince of crime was on rampage with infecting the people of Gotham with a cloud full of joke venom. It already infected nearly a quarter of the population and it will be a matter of time before someone else gets hurt something that he couldn't permit any further the Joker must be stopped at any cost.

As he thought this his hands stopped working for a moment, his senses on high alert as the atmosphere suddenly became heavy. He looked at the beverage his butler made it was floating by itself it was defying all logics of nature then suddenly an explosion was heard behind him as he turned to face the intruder with batarang in hand he faced with a vortex with electricity zapping here and there and a figure appearing.

"Bruce!" The figured called out to him with an echo, "BRUCE! Listen to me now…He's coming Bruce! He's coming! He's going to kill us all if we don't stop him!" Him who was him? What was this man talking about? He eyed the man suspiciously taking in the fact that he was dressed in red with a white circle and lighting bolt on his chest. Could he be hallucinating? Is the Joker gas getting to him as well? The mysterious man spoke again, "Superman! Superman is the key! Am I too soon? You have to find him! Find us Bruce! The world depends on it. FIND US!" As quickly as the vortex opened it closed a silence was death consuming as it followed the troubled man known as Bruce.

What could this possible mean? He thought, he leaned back in the chair folding his hands into a triangle as he rested his elbows on the armchairs; Who was coming? What did he mean that Superman was the key? And too find them? Who were them? So many question firing a mile a minute in his mind and what troubled him the most was that he was unsure and Batman hated to be unsure of a situation.

"Umm…" Began the young boy in red and green tights, "Not to make this anymore awkward than it already is but um…did your mind just explode like mine did?"

The dark knight looked at his young ward yet said nothing a beep was heard on the computer. He turned to face it; a red dot was seen flashing near a warehouse on the waterfront. Getting up he only gave a command, "Let's go Robin."

"Come on Batman tell me your mind was blown away." Robin said as he followed his mentor to the Bat-mobile, "I mean that was beyond normal almost too Sci-Fi and…"

"Robin!" He warned sternly, the look that he gave to his sidekick a glare, which caused the young boy to mine that his lips were sealed. Now as the engine turned on and raced out of the cave Batman would have to investigate this matter. That man in the lightening vortex message left him uneasy what was going to happen in the near future?

* * *

Space 5:50 pm Tuesday

He could hear them all of them, their laughter, their crying, their pains and suffering, sometimes it just overwhelming to find that you can't save everyone no matter how many gifted abilities you have. Since the day Teresa and Peter got hurt he silently vowed to protect them even if they didn't want his protection. He frowned at the word the thing was the people of earth looked at him like he was a ticking time bomb waiting to go off at any given moment not that he blamed them.

He saw the anger, the hate, and the indifference on their faces when he visited the memorial of the fallen people whom was got in the crossfire. Some of them cursed his name blaming him for the loss of a loved one other looked at him indifferently but whispered about him. Clark sighed, he knew it would be a while before humanity trusted him after he may look human but it reality he was an alien and the last of his kind though there is some hope that he would run into another Kryptonian whether it be relative or a peace coming one that's all he hoped for yet he was hesitant because he didn't want another incident like Zod and even though he sent him to the Phantom Zone along with his cronies the memories still haunt him however thank goodness for his mother, May and Ben Parker and yes the dynamic troublemakers were there to support him along the way.

His frown deepened thinking of the two. He left the duo at his house at 1:30 then he went back to work suddenly he hears an armored car robbery, he stops that to find a red streak pass him by though he didn't pay any heed to it at first because he was needed back at work furthermore what was strange about the situation was it passed him by three times. He wanted to investigate further unfortunately his boss was looking for him so he didn't have the time to pursue further.

The Kent farm boy didn't get out of work until 4 o'clock, when he got home he noticed that the Parker twins were not there another strange thing. Usually the two would be doing their homework or watching a movie at this time with Teresa leaning on her brother shoulders eating popcorn with s'mores and soda a habit they had since they were little usually there was a little mischiefs here and there between siblings which brings him up here in space; Peter and his sister always are up to something which causes trouble to find them.

The question was, "Where are you guys?" He placed his hand on his chin while the other crossed under his chest, "These guys are normally home by now but with their powers developing who knows what attraction they brought to themselves."

Where would he start? He thought, super sense on high alert for anything unusual he began to think on way to find them then a thought hit him Teresa said something about a girl name Zatanna Zatara and if he remembers correctly Zatara was the name of the stage time magician Giovanna 'John' Zatara who was mostly into the mystical things.

He shuddered, "I hate magic!" He had a temporary team up when he first started out as Superman back in his early teens years trying to help the man in finding his book of spells which later turned out in the hands of a very powerful sorceress by the name of Circes. Clark still remembers the day she tried to mind control him, if it wasn't for Zatara he would of probably been a stud by now, "Guess there's little choice either find the daughter of Giovanna Zatara so she can take me to her father to help me or travel around the world at hyper speed to locate the trouble makers decisions, deci…wait an explosion?"

Quickly Superman sprung into action flying at high speeds breaking the sound barrier plunging into earth atmosphere. He arrived seconds later in front of a museum of Metropolis using his x-ray vision he saw a couple of thugs breaking in, quickly he scanned from where they entered within a matter of seconds Superman super sped to entrance of the rooftop quickly flew in from the broken window listening to the conversation as he stepped into the exhibit of rare gems.

"Would you take a look that…" One of them said

"How much do you think we'd get for it?" The other asked

"I say about 5-10 years maybe nine depending on good behavior."

The thugs turned around, "Superman!"

"Surprise!" He said with a smirk, "Now I would like to ask you gentleman to kindly surrender let's not make this difficult anymore than it has too be."

* * *

Star Labs Central City 6:00 PM

"How long has it been missing?" Harrison Wells asked his prodigy

"I don't know." Cisco responded

Sighing Wells said with a little more authority, "Well I'm going to ask again Francisco." The young engineer winced whenever Wells used his full name he knew he was in trouble, "When I do I want a specific answer than just 'I don't know'…" He rolled up to the young man, "Now how long has this weapon been gone?"

Fidgeting Cisco took a deep breath, "A day…or two…one of the janitors didn't show up this morning. Maybe he's the one who took it…I didn't think…that"

SLAM

The closing of the door shook both to the core, "You didn't think? If you had you would have discussed first with me and **Catlin** your desire to built something that could hurt anyone and in particular BARRY ALLEN!"

Cisco swallowed, "I am sorry but if you let me explain…."

"You know how I feel about weapons Cisco. Now you are going to locate this gun and you are going to do it right now!" Wells turned around leaving Caitlin and Ramon alone

"This thing…" Catlin said slowly, "What can it do?"

A pause but he answered, "Bad stuff…"

"I see…" Catlin left the room into the hall when she out of sight she took out something from her pocket book a golden ring she clutched, "Should I or should I not…I'll hold it for know but if anything happens to Barry I will forgive myself…what…where did that come from?" She walked away muttering to herself.

* * *

Particular Accelerator

Peter punched the glass for the tenth time the door still wouldn't budge and his knuckles were bruising, Teresa sighed shaking her head in despair.

"Peter knock it off will you?" She said leaning her head back, "That window is probably enforced with diamond based property making it impossible for anyone to escape."

"Well we at least have to try Tess." Peter shot her a look, "I'm not going to be here just because we pose a threat we have to get Superman!"

"Peter this place is soundproof! Even if we managed to scream at the top of our lungs we are muted here there is no way in the world that we can scream for help." Tess pointed out, "Remember we are dealing with Harrison Wells here one of the brilliant minds of our time, there is no point."

"Okay what's gotten into you?" Peter leaned on the window looking at his sister curiously

"I don't know what you're talking about." Teresa said

"Usually your one who always the hyper optimistic one not me Tess." Peter walked to his sister place sitting down, "What's wrong sis?"

"We know each other to well."

"Unfortunately…ow…" Tess playfully hit her brother's arm. She had a small smirk on her lips whenever one Parker was down the other would try to cheer the other up.

"Do you think dad was creating weapons of mass destruction?" She asked in a whisper. The redhead girl allowed herself to be taken in the arm of her twin she rested her head on his shoulder as he stroked her hair, "This whole situation of being kidnapped finding out that dad is so called traitor is to bizarre. Dad always mention his work to us so what happened?"

"Sis I wish I could offer an answer." Peter said resting his head on hers, "You what Aunt May always says…"

"God always knows the answer when men do not." They said at simultaneously, they both let out a small chuckle. They stayed silent for the moment, until the female twin broke the silence, "So what now?"

"Wish I knew." Peter retreated his arm momentary sighing in defeat, "I wish I knew…"

* * *

Metropolis the next day 6:30 AM

Okay recap from last night, Clark was in the museum last night and a couple of goons made off with a couple of millions of dollars in gems. He tried to stop them suddenly he began to feel queasy, like his skin was on fire he began to sweat like no ones business, his world began to spin out of control what in the world made feel like that? Whatever it was he didn't like it or the feeling that came with it. After that fiasco, he went above the clouds half way around the world to soak up some sun before he went on patrol, stopping a few muggings, robberies and attempted rape. He'll have to go to the museum later but right now he has more important business to take care of like trying to find the Parker twins.

So here he was standing in front of the Metropolis high looking around the student body with his x-ray vision searching for anything fuzzy sort to speak, it was a few minutes but he found what he was looking for. He saw a young girl with raven hair carrying her books when suddenly she tripped on the curb; Clark went to help seeing how no one else was doing so.

"Here let me help." He said picking up the books as he extended his hands

"Thank you." The raven-haired girl smiled as she accepted it, Clark carefully lifted her up one false move and he could send the poor girl to the hospital, "So who is my knight in shining armor?"

He handed her the books, "Clark Kent of the Daily Planet I wanted to know if rumors are true that the famous daughter of Giovanna or John Zatara was coming to Metropolis High. Last I heard you were your father's assistant Ms.?"

"Zatanna Zatara, pleasure meeting you Mr. Kent, I see you been doing your homework. I've read some of your articles as well as blogs I must say that they are quite enchanting with words." Zatanna replied with a smile, "Especially the way you strike at the vigilantly of Gotham."

"Writing is my passion and people deserve to know the truth as well. But enough of that I was wondering if you could tell me where I can find John Zatara I wanted to check up on him." He said

"You know my father?" Zatanna asked in surprise

"In way I d…"

" _ **CLARK!"**_

He recognized that voice from anywhere. Using his x-ray vision he saw the red head girl in front of STAR LABS! What in the world was Teresa doing in Central City? A red blur came took her away. Guess he didn't need to get Zatara involvement after all.

"Are you alright Mr. Kent?" The young girl asked, "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I'm sorry I thought I heard someone call my name." He replied with a shrug, "I guess I was imagining things. Well I must be off now…" He looked at his watch, "I don't want to be late for work and please tell your father I said hello he'll understand. Pleasure meeting you Ms. Zatara."

"I will." Zatanna smiled shaking his hand, "Please call me Zatanna or Zee for short. Have a good day Mr. Kent."

Clark smiled at the young teenager walking off in one direction in his slouch position when he finally was out of the public school view he rushed towards an alleyway unbuttoning his shirt to reveal his family crest. Soon enough his Clark Kent persona was off and he was Superman once again. He ran across the alley a little longer before he threw his arms up and took off into the air at high speeds breaking the sound barrier as he reached the skylines flying across the continent with one destination in mind Central City.

* * *

STAR LABS

"Very clever Ms. Parker using a camouflage to look like you escaped but not good enough." Wells said, "I don't know who you were trying to call but no one is here to help you get out I will make sure of that. You are not going to be ruining lives as long as I'm here."

"Don't count your eggs just yet Wells." Peter said smugly

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Things are about to get a little bit interesting around here."

Barry in full Flash costume looked at Caitlin and Cisco who was busy trying to get the webbing off themselves, "Hey you guys alright? They didn't do anything did they?"

"Beside tying us up in webbing along with the webbing reaching into places we thought we never reach before and that freaky camo girl almost escaping we're dandy." Cisco pulled webbing out of his hair, "Ugh I'm going to need to wash myself in vinegar this thing is mad sticky."

"That's what she said."

Cisco snapped his finger, "Yo we are not having that conversation."

"Then how about you let the citizen of Metropolis go?" The crew turned their heads to find a man in a blue jump suit wearing red boots and red cape behind them, "I would also like answer to my question as well. Now we could do this the easy way or the hard way, either way is fine by me so who wants to go first?"

"Run Flash run!" Wells shouted

A red streak quickly took the man of steel away quickly when he appeared Wells turned back to the male twin, "Like I said interesting."

"I underestimated you."

"And it will cost you."

"We'll see." But a thought intrgiued him, "How is it that you managed to call Superman here?"

Peter smirked "That's for me to know and you never to find out, game on professor, game on."

Outside of STAR LABS Superman was spun around before he regained balance, "Didn't see that coming." A red lighting bolt stopped in front of him he crossed his arms, "So you're the streak that I've been hearing about in the news lately so we finally meet though I wish the circumstance was a bit better."

"I prefer the Flash." Barry said in distorted voice, "What brings you to my city?"

"As I said before I came here for answers and for the two Metropolis citizen you kidnapped. I'm willing to talk things out not fight I want them returned to their families." Superman said

"I understand but right now I can't let you take them they could be potential threats. They have to stay here until then." Flash stated

"They are children not criminals with a bright future ahead of them." Superman replied he got into a stance, "If you will not release them willingly I will take them by force and we'll take this case to the police."

"Umm let's not." Flash charged him as Superman came in as well

* * *

STAR LABS

"Jeez, this guy is just as fast as Barry." Cisco said, "What other superpower doesn't he have? We might as well call him cheat code man."

"How about Super breath, laser vision, Super strength, flight?"

"Rhetorical question Caitlin!"

The trio watched as the two dots raced around Central City, the red dot was being tossed around like a rag doll while the blue one stood motionless. Barry voice came over the speaker, **"Guys I could use a little help here!"**

Wells tapped into the mic, "Mr. Allen you have to be extremely careful, Superman is not to be underestimated nor is he like any being you faced before especially with a whole set of powers at his disposal who knows what he can throw at you. Try to find a weakness or something that can slow him down."

" **OK"**

Wells looked at Cisco, "Try to find the nearest plant."

"On it." Ramon quickly typed as fast as he could, "I got it! Barry see if you can lure him to the old electrical power plant we'll try to fry him there. It located a mile away from your location."

" **I got it."**

* * *

Back to the fight

"Okay Flash I'm not sure why this hard to understand but enough is enough." Clark said blocking a few punches from the scarlet speedsters, he ducked under a right hook not wanting the young man to break his hand, "All I ask that you release them. Why is this so difficult?"

Barry said nothing as he zoomed over the Kryptonian pulling his cape over his head pushing him to the ground; the down man quickly uncovered his face to hear, "Catch me if you can."

The man sighed; this was getting annoying as well as pointless. He shook his head super speeding after the Flash once again they raced in and out of traffic dodging people and cars as they blurred passed while saving a few civilians along the way. Finally, Barry managed to get Superman to the abandon electrical company warehouse while flipping switches.

They raced around for a few more seconds in whirl of a mini cyclone before rushing through power antennas, they raced back and forth until suddenly stopped allowing the Man of Steel to pass him by. This confused Clark as he saw Barry waved at him, he took off in another direction. As he started to turn a sudden jolt of caught him off guard. It was shocking to say the least but keeping his arms front he braced himself as the electrical currents coursed through his body, the shocks were starting to take effect a little but not enough to take him down, he charged forward towards the end of the full charged generator then he punched it destroying it in the process.

Barry stood afar hoping that the battle was over, "Guys I think that did the trick."

"Don't count me out just yet." Superman walked out of the smoke dusting himself off, "Get ready for round 2 Flash and this time I'm getting serious."

"Oh come on…"

* * *

 **LXD: Nice place to stop no? Sorry it took me so long but as I said and I will keep saying it college is not fun. I have to focus on my work first before this so enjoy Chapter 3 and I will say this I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. Well what you think? Comment, rate, subscribe and I will see on the next update.**


	5. Misunderstanding

**Disclaimer:** **Spider-Man and DC and other related content belong to their respective owners Marvel Entertainment/Disney and Dc Comics/ Warner Brothers, OC and plot belong to me.**

* * *

Chapter 4-Misunderstandings

Previously

They raced around for a few more seconds in whirl of a mini cyclone before rushing through power antennas; they raced back and forth until suddenly Flash stopped allowing the Man of Steel to pass him by. This confused Clark as he saw Barry waved at him, he took off in another direction. As he started to turn a sudden jolt of caught him off guard. It was shocking to say the least but keeping his arms front he braced himself as the electrical currents coursed through his body, the shocks were starting to take effect a little but not enough to take him down, he charged forward towards the end of the full charged generator then he punched it destroying it in the process.

Barry stood afar hoping that the battle was over, "Guys I think that did the trick."

"Don't count me out just yet." Superman walked out of the smoke dusting himself off,

"Get ready for round 2 Flash and this time I'm getting serious."

"Oh come on…"

Flash was running circles around the Man of Steel, the alien decided to humor him allowing the scarlet Speedster to run circles around him. His eyes kept track of where he was so for now he would let him try to 'wear' him down by making him dizzy as if that was possible. Though he couldn't help it but super hearing was a blessing as well as a curse he found out the man secret identity one known as a Barry Allen.

He sighed deeply sometimes he wished that he was normal but the reality was he wasn't and that was something that he had to live for who knows how long. Another thing that Clark found out when he first came into contact with his 'parents' that Kryptonians lived a very long life; though how long depends on where they are in the solar system or universe as well as the type of star that they are near in that said galaxy. Under a red sun his father AI told him that they lived for nearly 400 hundreds that's triple the number an average human got to see if they could live until 100. Yet, under a yellow sun he could live on for 900 centuries give or take or a millennia.

He wouldn't even age a bit but his friends, his family? They would grow old, they wrinkle right before his eyes still he would look not even a day older than 20 or so. Clark had let out a deep sigh, these thoughts would always appear when he didn't want them to, and it was depressing to think such thoughts now. He just wanted the Parker twins nothing more, nothing less, so it was time to end this silly fight. He outstretched his hand flicking his finger to the right with precise timing, the flick immediately caused Flash to crash into a nearby metal wall with a large dent.

Superman was now on the moving with speed that rivaled Flash, quickly he used his freeze breath covering the man from the legs up to his chest yet even with this happening Catlin was beginning to worry; she reached for her pocket feeling for something.

Barry could feel his teeth chatter, it was so cold.

"Flash you'll have to forgive me for this…" Superman said lifting foot over the numb ankle

"W-wh-what?"

The answer came with a sudden push and tear came from the ankle, he screamed in pain despite the numbness that coursed through his body. Superman winced as he regretted doing however enough was enough, grabbing the young man he super sped back to STAR LABS.

The gang that was still there swallowed dryly, the red and blue dots were coming back full speed, and a sudden whoosh sent the papers flying around the lab. Kal-El dropped Flash with a slight thud Team Flash swallowed looking between the Man of Steel and their frozen fallen comrade, his eyes glowed slightly signaling that he was not amused.

"Now I will not ask again, release them or I will take this to the authorities?"

* * *

Later

"Freedom!" Peter stretched his legs running out of the prison cell that was made for the Meta-humans, he rushed past the team whooping and hollering. Clark shook his head, sometimes Peter was a handful. Teresa walked to him enveloping him in a hug, when that was done she went to find her brother.

Kal scanned for any injuries thankfully there was none, the twins were right ahead of him at the command center of Star Labs that much he saw with x-ray vision. He turned to face Doctor Wells who was on edge since there was an alien amongst them who knows how this could turn out, Cisco was ready to bolt at any given moment.

"While I understand the precaution, you have no right to take them from their homes. I will let this slide because of a misunderstanding Dr. Wells however another stunt like that and I can guarantee you that your name will be forever tarnished."

"Like anyone would believe a super powered alien as yourself how many lives were lost in the battle between yourself and Zod?" Wells snapped

"Give or take about 10,000 or more while I regret not putting a stop to Zod as soon as I could I defeated him eventually what's your point?"

"My point is that people who would use their powers in order to more harm than good." Wells took his glasses wiping it with his shirt, "These kids might be a problem later in the future."

"That's not everyone Doctor, you can't categorize everyone in the same boat I mean you have the Flash and he's been helping people here in central city."

"These kids are spawns of a man once respected; doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"It does but that doesn't mean I'm going to condemn them." The reply came, "Why should a child pay for the ignorance of the parents?"

"It seems that you know them on a personal level isn't that right Superman?"

"In more ways then you could know."

In the infirmity a masked Barry was recovering quickly from his injuries, Peter had to stifle a giggle you don't just try to tango with the strongest man in the galaxy for no reason even if it is a stupid one.

"So um…how was the fight?" Peter snickered

Barry looked him, "Like I was fighting a man in steel armor."

"Well he isn't known as the man of steel for nothing you know."

Teresa looked around the lab this place was amazing, it was her dream to one day to work for a company like STAR LABS or LEXCORP, "So what is it that you do here?"

"You know the usual, catch the bad guys make sure the people of the city is safe all that nice wonderful stuff." Barry said in his distorted voice, "Try and learn what makes meta-humans tick."

"Trying not to get yourself injured too much but who's counting." Catlin said as she wrapped up Barry leg

"Right that too."

"Sound like a lot of work." Peter said snickering, "So is she your girlfriend?"

Catlin had major blush on her face while Barry was spewing out incomprehensible words, "Well… we….I am…umm…she is…"

The boy snickered, but the moment was lost when he heard the voice of his guardian, "Hey you two let's move, time to head back to Metropolis."

Kal walked over to Barry rubbing his head sheepishly, "Sorry about the foot but you kind of left me no choice."

"Trust me I heal fast, I'll be running back on my feet in a couple of hours."

"Let's hope we don't have to fight under unusual circumstance Flash."

"Same here."

Superman nodded his head, motioning with his hand to the twins that it was time to go home, Teresa pouted until she looked at her watch they had about two minutes left to get to school or else they would be late.

She whispered this in Clark ears, he nodded.

"Alright I do believe we overstayed our welcome, young man let's get you home." Superman turned his head to Flash, "I do hope we meet under better circumstance."

Peter and Teresa were gathered in his arms disappearing in a blur, Wells was suspicious those two seem to know Superman on a more personal level then they let on.

"Barry let's hope this serves as experience that you don't go running around to try and beat him." Catlin said, "And let this be a lesson to us that he is not a man to be trifled with."

"With that Ms. Snow I agree."

* * *

Location Washington DC the White House 9:00 AM

"I wish Mr. President that you change your mind and don't call him in." Growled a five star general Sam Lane, "It doesn't look to good to be using him especially what he and that Zod character did a few years ago to the city of Metropolis. We do not need his help I'll get my best men on it."

Others agreed with him, the president was not moved.

"I understand your concern General however this is national security at stakes here." The president looked the general in the eye, "From these photos that were taking over head nothing has been coming out of Trudea for the last two weeks, it's like the entire population suddenly fell off the face of the earth."

The President looks at the photo shaking his head, "The town is there but where are the people? These shots were taken at midday I'm guessing during a photo recon but not one person shows in this photo or this one."

"It could be that blasted alien doing this! I'm telling you Mr. President allow me to take this scumbag down we can figure out how he works!"

"Absolutely not!" The President banged his fist on the cabinet the official jumped a little, "We are not going to war with a being that could crush iron with his bare hands or shoot laser out of his eyes! You want to American people to panic?"

"No sir."

"Good, besides this Superman has mostly been spotted in Kanas Metropolis all the reports been saying when troubles show up he is there to help, despite what had happen to the area a few years back I'd like to give him the benefit of the doubt." He said getting up from his chair

The president looked out his window, he looked at the people walking around the White house both inside and out. He saw children with their parents, from young people to the elderly. He sighed heavily what in the world was going on with this small town? He made his decision, he pressed a button to his secretary "Joanne get me the press."

 _"Yes sir."_

"Mr. President I would like to know what you are about to do." The secretary of defense demanded

"Rick it's time the American people knew what's going on in their own land, we need help in this matter where us people cannot begin to imagine what horrors await." He responded coolly

* * *

Daily Planet

It was a crazy morning but thank goodness that was over, Clark sighed in relief it was a good thing that he managed to locate the twins or else they'd be gone for who knows how long.

Still he couldn't get it passed him in why Harrison Wells wanted those two in the first place. Sure he can understand where Wells was coming from not everyone who has powers are going to be using them for good, Zod was a primary example. Still just because they are the son and daughter of Richard Parker and Mary doesn't mean anything, right?

He frowned as he continued to write on the Daily Blog, Lois came up to him, "So penny for your thoughts?"

He looked up to meet Lois's eyes, "You were late this morning, and I know you Smallville you're never late. Having to rescue some dame out from falling from a building?"

"No, nothing like that. Just a little trip to Central City."

"Central City? The place where that Red Streak is?" Lois interested was piqued, "Do tell."

"His name is the Flash supposedly the fastest man alive." Clark chuckled, "I kind of broke his ankle when we were fighting sort of."

"That can't be it, you fought the red streak…"

"Flash."

"Whatever, you fought him what was he like? Was he cute and handsome underneath the mask? Does he have secret lair?" She asked, "Come on I want details Clark!"

"Sorry I'm sworn to secrecy." Clark leaned back in his with a smug smile plaster on his face, "Can't really give you much detail except maybe I was there for a little pick on certain people."

Lois eyes dropped halfway, she gave out a small 'tsk'. Clark was very mysterious to her even during the invasion he would keep to himself. Whenever he feeling something out of place he would just lock himself up, having this cold looking demeanor or just brush off anything as if he doesn't care; "I will find out what happened Clark, you can't keep a good reporter down whether or not you are Superman."

Clark only smiled

"Hey turn up the TV the President's on!" Someone called out. Everyone in the planet tuned in to see what the leader of the country had to say. The volume was turned to the max as the president began to speak.

"Good morning, today I will have to report to you my fellow Americans that a strange occurrence is happening in our own backyard. This morning about 0900 in the morning I was informed that people in a small town called Trudeau located in South Dakota have been missing for the last two weeks."

The cameras could be heard shuttering as the Commander in Chief paused to let this sink in, "I don't want anyone to panic I want everyone to stay indoors as much as possible until this unexplainable phenomena is over. Please don't let anyone out of your sight neither children, young men and women, the elderly or a single pet outside. We don't know what was the cause of this strange occurrence is, so I urge anyone to not step a foot outside until this crisis is over. And Superman if you are hearing the sound of my voice wherever you maybe it's with great urgency that I speak to you in private discussing this event that has transpired. Thank you and May God bless you and God Bless America."

The room was deathly silent, Clark was stunned beyond words, the president requesting his help? Last he checked nearly everyone hated him. Before anyone could say a thing Perry voice was heard.

"EVERYONE IN MY OFFICE NOW!"

They scrambled as he barked orders, once inside Perry took a quick puff his cigar before addressing his staff.

"The president has ordered a national emergency as well request the help of Superman to aid in the search of missing people in South Dakota. I would send a couple of teams but with everyone staying indoors it's going to be tricky. Lane I know your father is in the military so you think you pull a couple of strings?"

"Hmmm…I'll see what I can do." She replied

"No she won't" A woman with blonde hair coughed

"What was that Grant?" Lois snapped

"Mmm…nothing…" She replied, "Just wondering how daddy little army girl is going to bypass an executive order from the president I mean let's face it Lois you are not going to get everything that you want."

"Oh yeah well see about that when I can this story."

"Okay enough this is newspaper not a wrestling ring you two ladies want to duke it out do it outside." Perry looked at his staff, "Well what you waiting for? Get to work!"

Clark was off, before he could officially take off though Lois grabbed him by the arm. He looked at her raising his eyebrow, "What is it Lois?"

"Take me with you I want to come to make sure this scope get on front cover."

"Absolutely not." Clark said, "Lois I'm not risking you in order for you to another Pulitzer Prize this could be dangerous."

"Yeah but I got good ol Superman to keep me safe, you protected me from Zod Clark I think you can do the same for this." Lois said with a smirk

Clark sighed Lois was stubborn, as well as brave but this was dangerous who knows what is out there lurking. He shook his head, "I'm sorry Lois but this is not going to be like the time with Zod."

He escaped her grasp turning to leave despite the frown that was on her face, Lois tapped her foot, "If you think you are going to get all the action Clark you have another thing coming!"

* * *

Unknown location

"Well would you look at this universe brother it is like a counterpart to our own dimension only with different sets of heroes." A woman wearing a red jacket over her white shirt stared at the city of Metropolis, "To think that there would be totems in this dimension."

"Yes more for us to feast but I guarantee sister that I can kill the totem faster than you can." Her brother smirked

The sister looked him, "Is that a challenge Brix? Last I checked the score was 1000 to 1001."

"You may have the lead my dear sister Bora but I will devour these two faster than you can claim one." He smirked

"You two are not going to anything with these spiders!"

Both brother and sister turned around to find to their surprise a spider they've never seen before. The looked at him drooling with the power he was radiating from himself.

"Who are you?" Asked Brix

"No one of your concern, enguarde!"

* * *

Washington DC White House 

Every personal that we've sent to check the situation has failed to report back in, this is no laughing matter. We've got a serious situation here."

"Yeah but we don't need his help!"

"Who exactly did you send?" All eyes were turned to the man of steel himself as he entered through window of the White House the military personal drew there weapons. HE looked at them with a deadpanned expression, "You'll be wasting your bullets so don't even try it."

"How did you get past the secret service agents?!" The president demanded

"I flew overhead." He replied, "Nobody ever looks up. With all due respect Mr. President I would like know to whom you sent to Trudeau, it will be important in who or whom I am looking for."

"That you alien is top secret information!" The general explained, "We will give you the disclose information on the place you are going but we won't give names of the individuals beside why do you want to know?"

The president sighed, "Relax general, we sent three part of our agency a bacteriological unit, chemical warfare unit and a squad of marines."

"What happened to the?"

"We have no idea." A lieutenant responded, "We've been in continuous radio contact with them and the CWB Defense unit then suddenly they went off the air and never came back on."

"So why contact me?" Kal asked, "Last I checked you were trying to find out where I hung my cape didn't end so well did it?"

"You cost Uncle Sam $12,000,000 on that piece of equipment!" Another military officer shouted in anger, "Who knows if you are going to be acting against America's interest!"

"I say this again as I told the General I grew up in Kanas for the last 25 years of my life, I can't get more Americana than that." Superman crossed his arms

The president had enough, "Enough gentlemen, I didn't call Superman here to have a stick measuring contest I called him here to check out the situation in South Dakota." He turns to Kryptonian, "You will check this for us correct?"

He nodded his head

"Good whatever you find must be kept quiet no one must know what you will find." The commander in chief said

"But sir the public has a right to know."

"We don't want them to panic." The president said

"I understand. Do your scientist have an ideas what I might find there?"

"Not a clue."

"Any unusual Ariel sightings or earthquakes activity in that area?"

"Nothing that we haven't already checked. We made sure to see if there was any sign of terrorist or ISIS flights in that area."

"Alright one more thing before I leave." Kal already had one foot on the window frame, "I know that they are not supposed to exist per say but are there any bacteriological unit, chemical warfare unit near Trudeau."

All personal looked at one another debating silently with each other whether or not they should relay that information towards the man of steel. Finally, after a moment of silence it was Lane who begrudgingly said, "Not within 500 miles of that town, no."

With that Kal-El took off after saying his goodbyes to the president.

* * *

 **LXD: I'm going to stop it there I've kept you guys waiting long enough. Sorry for the delay but I had to focus on college first for the last couple of months but now that I have a break so to speak you think that I'd have more time to write these stories. Anyway new long awaited chapter for League of heroes comment, rate, subscribe on the Spider-Man story. Thanks for the all the reviews and favs while I was away.**


End file.
